yinyangyofandomcom-20200214-history
Possum Panda
He is another one of the main characters of Yin Yang Yo! Overview Appearance Master Yo is a panda. He has purple eyes. He only wears a green sash. Personality Though incredibly wise, Yo is crude. He is lazy, flatulent and gluttonous.(he yuck and yang are all of the rude boys on the show) He is also abusive and ignorant when it comes to parenting skills. Altough, in "Bad Nanny Jamma" he shows that he is willing to put his duties before he can rest. History A hundred years ago Master Yo defeated the Night Master's army by turning it into stone. However, the Night Master used the Amnesulet and made the entire world forget this. A hundred years later he planed to retire, but was visited by the spirits of Wooda, Shooda, Chai, Ti. The spirits told him to train two new Woo Foo warriors and that's how Master Yo met Yin and Yang. He got them to train Woo-Foo by giving them a coupon. In his younger days, he was in the band called Pandangerous. They didn't play well so they used Liladins amp to hipnotize the audience. A flashback in the episode The Big Payback, he said that their music sucks. He also was very powerful even at the age of three. As revealed in "Worked Stiff", he was adopted and raised by Ti and Chai as their student and son-figure. He also has an alter ego named "Possum Panda". Relationships * Yin and Yang - Yo serves as Yin and Yang's master and father-figure. However, he parents them poorly. * Ti and Chai - As revealed in "Worked Stiff", Yo was adopted and raised by Ti and Chai as an infant as their apprentice and son-figure. However, like an adult Yo, Ti and Chai were poor parents and forced difficult tasks upon him, even in his young age. * Kraggler - A young Yo faced and Kraggler many years ago. After, their battle, Yo and Kraggler became friends while still retaining a rivalry. * Boopy Van Ha-Ha Pants - Van Ha-Ha Pants is Yo's arch rival in Clown-Fu. * Giraffe, Hippo and Squid Girls - The three were Yo's ex-girlfriends who he owed until he lost his memory to the Night Master while the girls developed a grudge against him and worked together to kill him until they decide to join him on a date that he falls asleep at. In "The Pecking Order", he flirted with the squid girl. * Edna - Yo pursued a relationship with Edna until his wedding ring he was going to give her was stolen by Yin and Yang who led them to Carl's palace where they were fused, digusting them to the point of breaking up. However, Edna retains feelings for him. *Yuck yo rejected yucks membership as a trained woo foo knight and now yuck wants revenge against master yo Abilities As a Woo Foo master, Yo has mastered all of Yin and Yang's techniques and many more. He is also a master of Clown-Fu. Martial Arts Techniques * Paws of Power - Master Yo expands his fists, enhancing their power. As a toddler he only expands one fist. * Foonado - Yo spins rapidly making himself a tornado. Mystic Techniques * Energy Rays - Yo shoots out a light blue ray of energy from his hands. * Energy Lasso - Yo shoots out a lasso-like beam of energy from his hands. * Foo Orbs - Yo makes balls of energy that he hurls at an opponent. * Foo-Plicate - With the Foo-Plication charm, Yo makes copies of himself. * Yo-Cinerate - Yo shoots out a red beam of energy that burns his opponent. * Levitation - Yo levitates himself or others. * Woo Foo Aura - Master Yo creates a green panda made of energy. It gives him super strength, super speed, agility, etc. * Transfoomate - Yo transforms a target into anything. * Foo Field - Yo creates an energy force field to protect himself or another person. * Foo-Portation - Yo teleports either himself or a target. Its alternate name is Foo-Portate. * Woo Foo Lightning - Yo summons and manipulates lightning from the sky. * Marbalize - Yo strikes the ground, creating a large shock wave that petrifies all in its wake. * De-Pulsify - Yo purifies an unattractive appearance. * Sakwa Foo - Yo releases a burst of Woo Foo energy, freeing himself from a bind. Combination Techniques * Yin Yang Yo-Yo - Yin forms an energy baby collar around Yo, bungying him back and forth towards the target four times as Yo delivers one kick each before performing Paw of Power on the fith bungy. Weaponry Master Yo has been seen using some Bamboo Weaponry. He has only been seen using a Bamboo Staff. Clown-Fu * Foo-Pie - Yo summons a cream pie. Other Techniques * Funnelcake-Nado - Yo levitates a funnel cake, cone-first, into his mouth, sucking the funnelcake through the cone. Powers As a young adult and to a lesser extent, his current age, Yo has displayed super strength, super speed, agility, flexibility, and durability. Category:Characters